Anime Lovers: Dark Magicians of Faith
by Broadwaypoetess
Summary: Yugi/Yami Yugi * Tea. First in a series. I think it's crap, but, oh well...


Disclaimer: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic in a series of love stories. I was inspired to write this after the episode with the evil Bakura. If you remember Joey's, Tristan's, Téa's, Yugi's (not Yami Yugi), and the nicer Bakura's souls were in their favorite cards. You'd remember how Bakura's evil side (Yami Bakura) was sent to the graveyard and possibly destroyed by the Grim Reaper thing. In that episode, Yugi was concerned about Téa and did not want her in his hand or on the field. (I cried during this *sighs*.) Téa's favorite card was the Magician of Faith; Yugi's was the Dark Magician. Wow, isn't that amazing? No, not really. Oh well. It's a Yugi-Téa. No flames, please. 

**George:** If you don't like it, you officially suck.  
**Broadwaypoetess:** GEORGE!! You are correct, but people are really nice at fanfiction.net, and I like the Yu-Gi-Oh! fics that are here.

**George:** She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Broadwaypoetess:** If I did, I would have Seto Kaiba, Joey, Yami Yugi, Maximillon Pegasus, and Bakura eating out of the palm of my hand like the foxy dogs they are...

**Joey: **What's with da frickin' dog thing?!

**Seto Kaiba:** Easy, Fido.  
**Joey:** Shut up! 

**Maximillion Pegasus: ***laughs* Easy, Kaiba-boy... cool it, Joseph... *to Broadwaypoetess* I have money and power... I really shouldn't be here...

**Broadwaypoetess:** Don't worry; I'll have a ficcie with you very soon.

**Maximillion Pegasus:** *sadly*I should have foreseen this..

**Yami Yugi:** But you didn't *laughs* 

Maximillion Pegasus: Damn! I've learnt nothing from Funny-Bunny!

**Broadwaypoetess: **Rated... uhmn... PG-13 for sexual feelings, but it's just a precaution...

♂♥♥Anime Lovers: Dark Magicians of Faith♥♥♀ 

                                                                        By Broadwaypoetess

Téa was reminiscing about Yugi and how long she was with him as she looked out at the bluish-ebony night with shinning diamonds for stars. She remembered how he was always the shorter one, but also the more considerate, shyer, caring one. But, lately, he was scaring her. The way he would change into a taller, bolder, dashing stranger whenever trouble arose, and now, at the moment he was the same Yugi she knew forever. But, what frightened her most was how she changed how she felt when this different Yugi was near. She would have sensational chills up and down her spine, the back of her neck felt rather warm, even when it was relatively cool out, and Téa would have sudden impulses to throw her arms around this stranger and hold him forever, kissing him, touching him, learning everything about him. And yet, deep down she would realize that whenever she saw the normal Yugi, there were no feelings of want or desire. There was just Yugi, her simple childhood friend.

She rapidly drew out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps softly coming closer.

"Who's – "

"It's me, Té," a gentle voice muttered. Yugi. His black and red hair stood out in points as his blonde waves fell around his face and sides of his head.

"Are you alright, Téa? Everyone else is asleep."

"Then, why aren't you, Yugi?"

He paused.

"I... I... I dunno... just thinking... I wanted to see if you were fine..."

"You're real sweet, Yugi, y'know that?"

He blushed.

"I guess I never thought about that before. Why... why are you not sleeping Téa?"

"Just thinking. About the duel you had with Bakura. When we were on the field. I wasn't played until later. Like I was being saved."

"From what?"

"Danger, I suppose." 

"I guess... I guess me; the me that was playing didn't want you to get hurt... I... I... I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're my friend. I... I care about you, Téa..."

There was an awkward pause as Téa dwelled on this. Yugi probably cared for her more than any friend, loved her even. Suddenly, another urge came to her, and Yami Yugi was not even around. She offered for him to sit down next to her, he accepted the invitation. Her hand silently crept toward his, her fingertips lightly stroking his wrist and knuckles.

"T... T... Téa..." Yugi stammered, shaking. Téa quickly moved her hand away when she heard –

**_YU-GI-OH!!   _**

The old Yugi, which Téa had mildly physically touched, changed into Yami Yugi. The wild sensations Téa had felt before burst out. She wrapped one arm around his waist, the other around his neck, her free hand stroking his red, black, and blonde hair.

"Té –"

Her soft lips pressed against his, silencing him. This taller, stronger, deeper-voiced man of mystery enchanted and enthralled her, like the magic he possessed was somehow beyond the Duelist Kingdom, the cards, and the Millennium Puzzle. Her body pushed his down to the ground, Yami Yugi, still in a bit of a shock, didn't fight it. Instead, one arm moved around her lower waist, holding her tighter to him, his free arm moved about her higher waist, just below her small dancer's bust. His hand was free to caress her ice-tea hair.

A surprising thought entered the Yami's mind. And he voiced this thought.

"Téa... I think I love you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Broadwaypoetess:** Ok, the ending sucked, but here's a joke to make you forget the ending!

Husband/wife - dinner conversation  
  
 Woman: What would you do if I died? Would you get married again?  
 Man: Definitely not!  
 Woman: Why not - don't you like being married?  
 Man: Of course I do.  
 Woman: Then why wouldn't you remarry?  
 Man: Okay, I'd get married again.  
 Woman: You would? (With a hurtful look on her face)  
 Man: (Makes audible groan)  
 Woman: Would you sleep with her in our bed?  
 Man: Where else would we sleep?  
 Woman: Would you replace my pictures with hers?  
 Man: That would seem like the proper thing to do.  
 Woman: Would she use my golf clubs?  
 Man: No, she's left-handed.  
 Woman: - - - Silence - - -  
 Man: Shit.

**George: **They didn't forget the ending... *taunting* They're gonna flame it! They're gonna flame it!

**Yami Bakura:** Burn, baby, burn!  
**Broadwaypoetess:** Nooooo!!!


End file.
